


Stay

by exobubz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Sweet Home Alabama Fusion, Angst, Country AU, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 13:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17101661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exobubz/pseuds/exobubz
Summary: Newly engaged, Chanyeol returns back to his small town home to divorce Byun Baekhyun,  his first husband who refuses to sign the papers.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> When I was a junior in High School, I had a sculpting project. My art teacher usually didn't allow us to have phones or any electronics out, but for some reason, he decided to play Sweet Home Alabama during class and then I went home that day and wrote this.
> 
> First 5k was written on twitter. The rest was written on an actual writing document.
> 
> *This is only half an original idea* 
> 
> When I started tweeting about it, I had no intention of compiling all the tweets into an actual story. 
> 
> Anyways, y'all should watch Sweet Home Alabama lol
> 
> **This was written in 2014**
> 
>  
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/exolefirstclass)
> 
>  
> 
> [KO-FI](http://www.ko-fi.com/exobubz)(If you would like to buy me ko-fi to support my work!

 

It had been eight years since they got married, but they've practically been separated for seven.

Chanyeol worked as an editor in the city. Baekhyun, on the other hand, well, Chanyeol didn't really know what he did anymore. The last time they spoke, it was the day he left the rural town, which was also the last day he saw his husband.

Married when they turned 18, Chanyeol soon realized that the decision was a mistake. He wanted to do bigger things. Everything he wanted was in the city. After many marital and life conflicts, Chanyeol decided he hated the small town he lived in and left.

He found someone. He was different from Baekhyun and everything Chanyeol wanted to have in a partner--or so his craving heart thought.

Unlike Baekhyun, Kyungsoo was sleek and chic. He cared about how he looked. Baekhyun did too, but not so much. There was no need in the rural. Kyungsoo was a manager of multiple publishing clients, where as Baekhyun worked as a simple cashier at the only grocery store in town.

During his months of dating Kyungsoo, Chanyeol sent divorce papers time and time again, but each time, Baekhyun would send them back blank. Then Chanyeol made the decision to propose. The media quickly picked it up, but they weren't aware of his marital status yet. Kyungsoo was also unaware--seeming as the fact that Chanyeol never told him.

Finally, Chanyeol decided to end old business.

Making up a lie, Chanyeol told Kyungsoo that his parents were people who overreacted and that if they knew he was engaged, they'd overreact. Kyungsoo hesitantly understood and bid Chanyeol goodbye when he left to "visit family first."

 

* * *

 

When Chanyeol drove through his old town, he couldn't help but feel disgusted. Some buildings were broken and people were dressed poorly. It was different than the life he had built. He ignored the elderly he used to help and ignored the annoying laughter emitted from the people.

When he finally got to the house he used to share with his husband, Chanyeol sat in his car and took in the sight. The house still looked somewhat dirty. There were additional mechanical junk against some trees and any landscaping was minor.

Chanyeol wondered how he stayed for so long in a place like that. Getting out of the car, he was shocked when he heard a loud bark. A black dog stood on the porch, barking at him as if he was an intruder at his own house.

When the dog jumped off the porch, it didn't attack him. The dog turned out to be friendly. Smiling, Chanyeol rubbed the back of its neck and patted it on its back. As he was petting the animal, the front door opened and Chanyeol heard a familiar laugh.

"Watch out, he'll bite you if you don't pet him long enough."

When Chanyeol looked up, the smile on Baekhyun's face disappeared.

"Oh, it's you," Baekhyun frowned. "I almost didn't recognize you with that dyed hair and designer clothing."

Chanyeol caught the hint of bitter sarcasm. "I see you haven't changed," he threw back as he looked over Baekhyun's simple shirt and jeans.

"And I see that you've changed too much," Baekhyun bit back.

"I've changed for the better," Chanyeol argued.

Baekhyun shrugged. "Whatever you say, Mr. Editor big shot."

When he turned to walk back into the house, Chanyeol's hands curled into fists.

"You know, you don't look like you belong here," Baekhyun said with his back turned. "Why don't you go back to the city?"

Chanyeol's lips thinned. "I came here because you won't sign the fucking divorce papers!"

Quickly turning back around, Baekhyun walked to the edge of his high porch and looked down at Chanyeol. "Is that what your golden ass came here for? You want me to sign your sorry papers?" He spat.

"Yes! I've been sending you these papers for months, but you won't sign them!" Chanyeol cried.

"And so you want me to sign them now," Baekhyun said, pointing a finger at him. "That's what you want from me?"

"For the love of god, yes!" Chanyeol said, exasperatedly.

Baekhyun looked at him for a moment. Then he said, "No."

Chanyeol's jaw dropped. "What?"

Baekhyun laughed. "No. I'm not going to give you what your spoiled ass wants." Again, Baekhyun walked away, leaving Chanyeol standing on their muddy and rocky property."

"Baekhyun!" he cried. When Baekhyun didn't respond and open the door, Chanyeol grew angry. "Come back here, you lowly bastard!"

"Go away," Baekhyun hummed.

Angrily, Chanyeol dropped all formal pretenses and jumped the porch, running for the door. Before he could make it, Baekhyun locked it. Soon, they were standing face to face with nothing but a thin, transparent glass in between them.

"Open the damn door," Chanyeol demanded.

"Get off my property."

"It's my property as well as yours so open this door before I break it!"

"You haven't lived here in 7 years, you bastard. I'd hardly call you a fucking resident of this place," Baekhyun spat. Before Chanyeol could respond, Baekhyun pulled the blinds down. He tried to, at least. The blinds he had meant to replace fell apart when he pulled on it, enabling Baekhyun to have an awkward stare down with the giant outside.

"You know what? There's more than one way inside this shitty house," Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun pretended to be smug as he watched Chanyeol leave the front porch. After he was out of sight, he darted for the back doors. Quickly closing all the doors in the back, Baekhyun locked each one.

After breathing a sigh of relief, he slowly moved to the kitchen. He usually didn't drink at all, but after seeing his estranged husband, he took out an emergency can of beer from the fridge. Before he could take a sip, he caught a figure from the corner of his eyes and Baekhyun almost dropped his can of beer on the floor.

"The next time you try and lock someone out, make sure they don't know where you decided to put the spare keys."

Giving up, Baekhyun harshly set the can down. "You're trespassing."

"Quit being a drama queen. This house is under my name, too."

Baekhyun took a moment of silence. "You really want me to sign it that badly?"

"Yes!"

Baekhyun looked at him. "You came all this way just for a damn signature. I bet your parents don't even know you're in town."

"My parents are none of your business" Chanyeol said.

"They are when everybody in town knows how you don't visit them at all," Baekhyun snapped.

Exasperated, Chanyeol scowled. "What the hell do you want from me, Baekhyun? All I want is for you to sign the papers."

"You think I'm gonna make it so damn easy for you to just move on and forget about everyone here," Baekhyun laughed. "Well I'm not."

Chanyeol frowned.

"If you want those papers?" Baekhyun started. "Start by dropping your ass over at your parents' house and saying hi."

Even though Baekhyun was much smaller than Chanyeol, he managed to push the taller male out the door. "Come back when you've visited everyone you ever left hanging," Baekhyun muttered before closing the door and placing a chair to block it.

 

* * *

 

Adhering reluctantly to Baekhyun's demand, Chanyeol begrudgingly went and visited his parents. His mother was the same as she used to be, doting and loving. She nearly cried when she saw him standing outside the house. His dad watched as his mom ran over to hug him. As he walked up the porch, he received a rough hug from his dad before being pulled inside the house by his mother.

"Do you want anything to eat, honey?" She asked. "You want me to reheat you something?"

As Chanyeol looked around, he shook his head. "No..." After a moment, he said, "Nothing's changed."

His father laughed. "That's not true. Come here," he said, calling Chanyeol over.

"Your mother got me this chair," he said. "Sit in it." Reluctantly, Chanyeol sat down and, immediately, the chair leaned back, shocking him. "Isn't it great?" Chanyeol scoffed breathlessly.

"Sure," he muttered. "Now push the chair back up. I want to get off."

Once Chanyeol's father reset the chair back, Chanyeol huffed and jumped out.

"Did I tell you that Baekhyun's thinking about getting one?" his father said. At the mention of Baekhyun's name, Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

"Don't mention him," Chanyeol muttered as he walked over to the small kitchen.

"Why not?" his mother asked calmly. "I know your priorities, Chanyeol," she said. "Baekhyun, divorce and then home."

"I'm just taking care of old business," Chanyeol replied.

"Baekhyun's doing alright," his father commented. "He's doing fine. That boy's going places."

Chanyeol couldn't help himself as he scoffed. Baekhyun wasn't going places. If he was, he would've gotten there years ago.

"Why're you rolling your eyes?" his mother asked.

"Because I don't want to talk about him," Chanyeol replied. Then, after a while, he asked, "How come you never visited me?"

As Chanyeol's mother placed food in the microwave, she smiled. "The door swings both ways, don't you think?"

Chanyeol kept quiet. Harsh as the reality was, he knew she was right. They never visited him. He never visited them. His heart was full of distaste for his town. He saw no point in visiting the past--visiting the same old town, the same old faces, the nobodys and the husband he left behind.

 

* * *

 

After staying the night at his parents, Chanyeol woke up the next morning making a few calls to his boss and to Kyungsoo while walking into town. As he tried to explain the situation, he heard honking behind him. In a split second, he turned around and yelled profanities only to realize that it was an old friend of his--Kris. "I'll call you back soon, okay?" Chanyeol said, bidding Kyungsoo goodbye.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" Kris yelled, laughing as he stopped the car on the side of the road. "Almost didn't recognize you!"

"The hair?" Chanyeol grinned.

"And the city clothes," Kris smirked. "You've changed--you look good, though."

Chanyeol smiled. "You too..."

"So what're you doing in town?" Kris asked, cocking his head.

"Uh, just trying to take care of some things with Baekhyun--"

"Are you patchin' things up with him now?" Kris smiled.

"Ah, no," Chanyeol said, shaking his head. "I'm engaged,actually."

 _"Engaged!?"_ Kris clicked his tongue. "You've been busy... So you're here for a divorce?"

Chanyeol nodded. "Working on it..."

Kris looked at him sideways. "Baekhyun... He hasn't signed anything yet?"

Chanyeol snorted. "No. He's being difficult."

"Is he, now..."

"Yeah, well, hey, I have to go. I have to withdraw some money. I'll be staying longer than I thought I would," Chanyeol sighed.

"Alright! I'll see you around then," Kris said, waving at him. "Later!"

"Bye."

Once inside the bank, Chanyeol discovered something nice. Seeing as how they were still married, everything in Baekhyun's bank was still his because of the joint account status.

When told about how much Baekhyun had in his bank, Chanyeol was shocked at the amount of money the small town grocery store cashier had. Then he was asked about how much money he wanted to take out, Chanyeol got an idea.

"All of it. I want all of it"

 

* * *

 

When Baekhyun returned home from his work, he was surprised to see Chanyeol inside his house, finished cooking a pot roast beef.

"Welcome back, Baek," Chanyeol said as he set the food down on the dining table.

Baekhyun cautiously watched him. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just cooking you something nice," Chanyeol said with a blinding smile that Baekhyun didn't buy. "Do you want a beer,  _husband_?"

Baekhyun frowned. "Get out of here, Chanyeol."

"Now why would I leave my dear husband?" Chanyeol said, feigning innocence.

"You did it before. It wouldn't matter the second time around."

Chanyeol stiffled a scoff. "You're grumpy. Maybe you need some beer."

"There's no beer in this house so just leave, damn it."

Chanyeol walked over to fridge. "No beer? I beg to differ."

Pulling open the fridge door, Chanyeol showed Baekhyun the content inside. From corner to corner, each shelf was stacked full of beer cans.

"What the fuck!" Baekhyun cried, running over and pushing Chanyeol aside. "What the hell, Chanyeol!"

Moving back, Chanyeol laughed. "Are you upset? Did you want more? Because I bought 30 full kegs and put them in your stupid shed."

Baekhyun stared daggers at him. "Is this a prank, you ass? Because its not funny!"

"You know what else is funny?" Chanyeol spat, "I gave away some of your furniture and those stupid art old portraits you had lying around this dump."

Once Chanyeol mentioned that, Baekhyun looked around and saw that it was true. A few of his paintings were gone and his favorite chair, too. When Baekhyun looked back around, he seemed murderous.

"Who the hell gave you permission to sell my things and clog my house up with alcohol?!"

"I don't need your permission because I'm your husband, honey!" Chanyeol sneered.

"You're not my husband!" Baekhyun snapped.

"You won't sign the papers, so guess what, Baek?!" Chanyeol cried. "You want a husband? Well you've got one!"

Baekhyun clenched his fists, enraged. Racing his eyes around the room he asked, "Whose money did you buy that shit with?"

Chanyeol smirked. "Ours." He laughed. "Two words, Baek. Joint account."

With his chest heaving, Baekhyun tried to calm himself. "How much... how much did you take out?"

Chanyeol snorted. "All of it."

Immediately, Baekhyun charged at him, trying to claw at his face. "What the hell! That's my money, you bastard!"

Forcibly pushing Baekhyun away, Chanyeol scowled at him. "What the hell were you doing with that kind of money anyways?!"

Baekhyun kept quiet. He only continued to glower.

"Why the hell does someone like _you_  have money like that?!"

"That's none of your business, Yeol," Baekhyun muttered.

"Are you doing illegal things?" Chanyeol asked. "Is that what you've been doing?"

Baekhyun looked away and bit his lips. With broken breathing, he clenched his fists. "You want my signature? Fine. I'll fucking sign it."

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Chanyeol took out the papers from a nearby drawer and held them out for Baekhyun to take. Snatching them from Chanyeol, Baekhyun moved from the kitchen to the living room and dropped down on a seat. Chanyeol leaned against a wall and crossed his arms, watching as Baekhyun looked over the papers. He grew anxious when Baekhyun began. But when Baekhyun paused just before signing, Chanyeol froze.

"You know what..." Baekhyun said, escalating loudly. "I forgot that I have a date tonight," he declared.

"What?" Chanyeol was confused and put into a loop.

"I'll sign these when I get back," Baekhyun said, dropping the pen and unsigned papers on a coffee table as he got up.

"Baekhyun, where're you going?!" Chanyeol asked, moving from the wall to catch Baekhyun as he got a coat from a closet.

"I have a date and I'm not gonna keep her waiting," Baekhyun replied, putting on his jacket and moving to the door to leave.

"Are you kidding me right now? It'll only take a second to sign them!" Chanyeol said as he followed right after.

"You know, I waited seven years for you to come back, so waiting a day for a bunch of papers won't kill you," Baekhyun said before he left the house.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol spent the latter of the evening staying at his parents' small home until he was forcibly encouraged to go out and "have fun".

He decided to go to a pool table bar--the only bar in town. It wasn't much to his surprise to see Baekhyun there with this "date". Moving past everyone, Chanyeol instinctively stalked towards where Baekhyun was at, leaning handsomely against the table.

"Well, look what satan dragged in," Baekhyun said with a sarcastic smile.

Ignoring him, Chanyeol smiled at Baekhyun's supposed date.

"Hi. I'm Park Chanyeol," he said. "I'm the husband--"

"Soon to be ex-husband," Baekhyun quickly repaired.

" _Ex_ as soon as the bastard decides to sign the dotted lines," Chanyeol said with a forced grin.

"Oh, I see. I'm Tiffany--"

"Ah, sweet heart," Baekhyun interrupted. "Can you go get us some drinks?"

Tiffany smiled. "Sure!" To Chanyeol she asked,"What would you--"

"No, no," Baekhyun said. "Us as in you and I. Not Him and I."

"Ohhh, ok gotcha," she said winking.

Ditsy and a tad bit clumsy, Tiffany accidentally bumped into a few people on the way to the bar.

When Chanyeol saw, he rolled his eyes. "What a catch, Baekhyun."

"Better than the one I got 8 years ago," Baekhyun said with hardly any emotions.

When Tiffany came back, Baekhyun promptly moved them away, but seeing as how the bar wasn't very big, Chanyeol always seemed to be around. Shot and after shot, Chanyeol eventually got pulled into a new game of pool, the same game Baekhyun was playing.

Unlike his small husband, Chanyeol was far more over the line of sobriety. Yet despite his state, he managed to get to the final two. Before he knew it, it was only Baekhyun and him, nothing but aiming to win.

"Alright, alright," Kris said, who had decided to spend his night off at the bar. "The game's now set between Baekhyun and Chanyeol."

Around them, people cheered for either one, but Baekhyun's focus was on Chanyeol himself.

"Don't stagger and miss," he taunted.

"I don't miss," Chanyeol argued as he prepared his cue stick.

While Chanyeol figured out his game place, Kris laughed. "Doesn't this remind you when we were here watching the Olympic Games 8 years ago? Remember? It was just like this. You versus Baekhyun," Kris said, reminiscing.

Chanyeol took a drink and cracked a grin. "How the hell could I forget?" He looked over at Baekhyun. "That was the night I fucked you in my car."

In a quick pace, the bar seemed to have slowed down and focused in on them.  _"Ahh, yeah, Chanyeol. Right there! Fuck yeah,"_  Chanyeol mocked.

Baekhyun's grip on his pool stick tightened as he felt all eyes on the two of them. "You're done here, Chanyeol."

"Why?" Chanyeol cried. "I'm just telling everyone the night I decided to marry you. Eighteen and in love--not to mention stupid!"

Baekhyun bit his lips and looked away. Everyone's eyes were burning holes right through him and his grip on his pool stick was slipping. Chanyeol took one more shot and it was all it took to bring him stumbling.

Setting his stick down, Baekhyun moved over and held onto Chanyeol. Harshly pulling the taller male outside the bar, Baekhyun reached into Chanyeol's pockets and fished out his car keys. Opening the door to his old truck, Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol inside.

"Give me my keys, Baekhyun," Chanyeol slurred. "I'm going home."

"Shit faced? No, I don't think so. You're going to kill yourself." Baekhyun spat. Closing the door, he sighed as he caught sight of Tiffany.

Walking to the bars entrance, he gently smiled. "Seems like this date's going have to be cut a tiny bit short," he apologized.

"No, it's alright! We can go out another time," Tiffany looked at Chanyeol's dizzy self inside Baekhyun's car. "You should take him home."

"Yeah. I should do that before he p...ukes..." Baekhyun watched in horror as Chanyeol spilled his guts inside his car. Groaning, he looked over at Tiffany. "Sorry...again."

"Oh, it's no problem!" She laughed.

"Maybe some other time?" Baekhyun nodded.

"Yeah... Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Walking over to the car, Baekhyun was confronted by a drunk Chanyeol.

"Sign the papers, you bastard," he slurred. Baekhyun ignored him and Chanyeol shook his body as he tried to click his seat belt in. "Why won't you sign it, you son of a bitch? Why won't y--"

Tired of Chanyeol's drunken behavior, Baekhyun turned towards him and pushed him back down in his seat. Too tired and drunk to move, the giant groaned, going limp.

"You talk too much," Baekhyun muttered as he began the car. "Idiot."

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Chanyeol woke up pained. His nose ached and his head was spinning. In the midst of his daze, he felt around. As he tried to gather info on his surroundings, he felt a familiar touch: paper.

Squinting, he focused his eyes on the material. A wave of relief should have washed over him but inside, cold reality hit him in the face like Baekhyun's fist.

Baekhyun had signed the divorce papers. They were officially separating.

When he walked out of the room, he realized that he was in Baekhyun's house, but Baekhyun was nowhere to be found. After quickly washing his face, he stepped outside the house with the intention of leaving but was sidetracked by the sight of Baekhyun sitting on the ground near the pond with his thumb stuck out. Slowly, he approached him.

"What're you doing?" Chanyeol asked curiously.

Startled, Baekhyun looked behind him. "Oh... nothing."

"It wasn't nothing. I saw you holding your hand out," Chanyeol mumbled.

Getting off the ground, Baekhyun sighed. "I was stretching it." Changing the subject, Baekhyun said, "Are you alright enough to go home?"

Chanyeol's lips thinned. "Yeah..."

"Then you should probably go." Baekhyun told him.

Chanyeol looked at him. "I should."

After Chanyeol took a step back from the pond, Baekhyun said, "The papers...I signed them."

"I know... I saw it," Chanyeol replied. "Thanks..." Just as he was about to turn and leave, he remembered a painful thought.

Turning back around, he looked at Baekhyun. "I'm sorry--about last night. About the things I said."

Baekhyun's lips curved and he let out a soft laugh. "Which part?" he asked gently.

"The part where I mocked you that night," Chanyeol said hesitantly. "The part where I said that... I regretted ever asking you to marry me."

Baekhyun looked at him with soft sullen eyes. "You don't need to apologize for the second part. I already knew."

"Baek--"

Taking in a large breath, Baekhyun smiled at him. "You should probably go home now, back to your parents."

Chanyeol hesitated to move but after Baekhyun looked away, he forced himself to turn and walk to his car, driving out and heading home.

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol visited his parents one last time before leaving--or so he thought. After much coaxing, his mother managed to get him to stay longer.

"Have you visited Mrs. Kim yet? That woman's been waiting for you to come around now," she said.

Chanyeol gave her a soft look. "No. Maybe I should."

His mom nodded. "She babysat you, you know. She even gave you and Baekhyun that fine china set for your wedding."

Chanyeol paused. "We never used them."

His mom quirked her lips. "Well, no... Baekhyun used them. He used them multiple times."

Chanyeol looked at her. "When?"

She shrugged. "Here and there. At some of his openings, he'll use them to save on budget money."

"What're you talking about?" Chanyeol asked. "What openings?"

Realizing what her son didn't know, she smiled and moved on. "Nothing significant. Are you going to the town fair tomorrow night?"

"Yeah. I miss the fair..." Chanyeol sighed.

"Well I'm glad you miss something around here," his mother joked slightly.

Chanyeol frowned as he kept silent. Then he asked, "Do you think I'm a horrible person?"

She turned around. "Why would you ask that?"

Chanyeol ignored the question. "I'm asking Baekhyun for a divorce because its what we both want."

"Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"It... it is," Chanyeol mumbled. "We broke apart years ago. Neither of us are trying anymore."

For a moment, no one spoke. Then his mother smiled at him. "Well I hope you have fun at the fair tomorrow. If you see Baekhyun, be nice."

 

* * *

 

When Chanyeol arrived at the scene, it was exactly like he remembered it to be. People were dancing and singing; kids were playing; adults drinking. He recognized a lot of his old friends by the picnic tables and decided to walk up. When Baekhyun saw him, he grinned.

"Well, look who decided to come to a simple man's party," he said with a laugh.

One of the guys, Luhan, hit Baekhyun playfully on the arm as he handed Chanyeol a bottle of beer. "Don't mind him," he said.

Chanyeol complied but his brain did not. He couldn't keep his thoughts off the male that greeted him with no warmth.

Luhan noticed after a few minutes, and when Baekhyun was looking away, he nudged Chanyeol by the elbow.

"Don't think too badly of him," Luhan said with a solemn smile. "I see that look on your face. Baekhyun doesn't deserve that."

Chanyeol frowned. "What do you mean?"

Luhan stopped. "Everyone in town knows about the divorce..." Shrugging, Luhan looked in Baekhyun's direction where he was laughing as a few friends jokingly pushed him around.

"He tried, you know," Luhan said quietly. "He's been trying up to this point." Looking back at Chanyeol, Luhan looked him in the eyes. "He went after you. Packed a backpack and headed to Seoul to get you back."

Taken aback, Chanyeol's heart rate picked up. "W-what?"

Luhan nodded to confirm everything he just said. "He left a year after you had gone and he saw the city for the first time. That's when he realized it was gonna take more than an apology to get you back. He realized he needed to be someone you would feel proud to be with, you know," Luhan sighed. "So that's why..."

Choking on his words, Chanyeol managed to ask, "What? So that's why what?"

Silence lingered for a second.

"That's why he kept sending the divorce papers back unsigned. He wasn't ready to give up and let you go."

Chanyeol felt his throat go dry. "Baekhyun went to Seoul," he muttered. "I didnt know."

"Well, he did," Luhan said nodding. Chanyeol didn't have the time to respond. He was bumped from behind and when he turned, he saw a friend.

"Hi, Yeol!" Sehun laughed. "I heard you were back. I figured you'd be here."

"Uh, yeah. Only for a few more days," he said.

"Well I'm glad you're here now." Smiling, Sehun headed for Baekhyun. "Baek, the art exhibit's open now!" he announced.

Overhearing, Chanyeol gave Luhan a curious look. "Art?"

Luhan confirmed and pointed to something behind them. Chanyeol looked and noticed a town building with a crowd going in and out of it.

"You wanna go see?" Luhan asked.

Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun who was laughing and cheerfully talking to the rest of their old friends.

"Sure. I'd love to," Chanyeol said. As they walked away from the open bar, Chanyeol muttered, "I still can't believe he went."

"It was a long time ago," Luhan said softly.

"But the last time he sent back the papers was 6 months ago," Chanyeol mumbled. "So that means-"

"I don't know what it means," Luhan cut in with a smile. "There's only one Baekhyun in this world and he's the only one who knows his feelings."

"I guess, "

Once they gained admission in the building and started walking around, Chanyeol couldn't keep his mouth shut. At the endless amount of art, Chanyeol couldn't catch his breath.

There were paintings of nature around town. There were paintings of kids. On one canvas, a pond was painted, but Chanyeol couldn't help but feel a sense of loneliness from the dull, musky colors used. Chanyeol failed to notice in his awe the looks that Luhan would sometimes look his way, as if watching his reactions.

The further and further they went, Chanyeol began to notice that the mood of the paintings were getting somber and sadder.

Finally, in one corner, there was a painting hanging on the wall. The painting was different from the rest for a simple reason. Unlike the rest, there was a black cloak hanging over it, covering the painting from the eyes of the exhibitors. Underneath it was a plaque. Stepping forward, Chanyeol read the words.

"'Lost'" he mumbled. Looking under the title, he made out the sentences. "'A treasure that I lost that I'm desperately searching to find again'..."

Chanyeol let the words sink in as he slowly stepped back. After a second, he gently asked, "Why is there a cloak hiding the painting?"

Luhan looked at him. "It's covered by black to show that the artist hasn't found what he's looking for yet."

"Years ago, he said he'd show it once he got what he wanted back," Luhan sighed. "Everyone in town already know what's behind that thing though."

Chanyeol frowned. "I don't understand. How can you know if the painting's never been revealed?"

Luhan shrugged. "It's obvious." Changing the somber mood, Luhan smiled. "Wanna go back?"

Even though he was unable to tear his eyes off the mystery painting, Chanyeol nodded. When they got back to the open bar set up outside, they were greeted by the jeers of their friends.

"How was it?" Sehun asked.

Genuinely, Chanyeol smiled at him. "I really liked it. Everything was nice--um, do you mind me asking, who is the artist?"

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Chen, in the back, chuckled. "Why do you wanna know?"

"I was thinking about maybe buying some of it," Chanyeol said. "It'd look nice around the apartment."

Chen laughed. "Well if you wanna know who painted all those, then—"

Scoffing, Baekhyun pushed Chen off balance. "Why buy some small town country artists' art when you have your big town players in Seoul?" he asked.

"Maybe because you can't find things like that in the city, Baek," Chanyeol said calmly. "It's different."

Baekhyun quirked his lips and took a small sip from his bottle of beer. "Is that so?" He muttered.

"I wouldn't mind being his patron," Chanyeol said.

Setting his bottle down, Baekhyun laughed. "Oh, he doesn't need a patron."

Suddenly, music started playing and people began moving towards the center to join in the festivities. Smacking his lips once, Baekhyun looked to Sehun. "Dance with me, Sehun. Come on!" He said with a wide smile.

Being pulled along, Sehun had no choice. Instead of being glum, he grinned. "Are you good with your feet, Baek?"

"You've known me for the longest time. You know I do well enough." With a smile, Baekhyun lead Sehun into the crowd.

Luhan sat down on a seat, but a second later, Chanyeol--after watching Baekhyun let loose and dance-- held his hand out to his old friend.

"What do you say? Wanna go out there too?" Chanyeol asked.

"Ah, I'm not a good dancer," Luhan said.

"Baekhyun always said I danced like an idiot," Chanyeol said grinning. "Now come on."

Pulling Luhan into the crowd, the two of then laughed as they childishly moved to the friendly music playing. There were countless moments of spinning and people often switched partners. For the most part, Chanyeol kept with Luhan but when the music changed to a slower tempo, Chanyeol found his newly switched partner to be Baekhyun.

As the couples moved and swayed around them, the two of them softly stared at each other for a few moments. Neither knew what to do. It wasn't awkward. It seemed as though both were too scared to move. Then, Baekhyun tilted his head and held out his hand. "What do you say? You wanna dance, my dancing idiot?"

Chanyeol's hand flinched. His mouth opened to respond, but when he took longer than he expected, Baekhyun pursed his lips. Taking back his gesture, Baekhyun smiled as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's okay. Sorry."

"I--Baek, I'm--"

"Ah, I have to go," Baekhyun awkwardly said. "I have... business I forgot about. Enjoy the fair," he said in a feigned voice. "I hope you have a good time."

Before Chanyeol could say anything else, Baekhyun left, leaving him in the crowd. 

 

* * *

 

After the festival had died down, Baekhyun sat up in the town's water tower, drinking a bit with a few of his friends. From up there, they could see everything. Baekhyun, however, had his eyes on the lone wandering individual with no direction on what to do. Sehun, who caught him watching, nudged him.

"I see you looking at him," he said. "You're really conflicted."

Baekhyun scoffed. "I wish I wasn't." After watching Chanyeol walk around, he said, "I think I'm gonna have to call it a night."

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol left the festival grounds and walked a little farther down the road he was on. A small cemetery caught his eye and he realized that it was a pet cemetery. Having been gone for so long, it took a while for him to realize what pulled him to that spot.

Back when they were together, Baekhyun and he had a dog together. It wasn't the one Baekhyun had at the moment. It was a different dog. Walking through the number of graves for small critters, Chanyeol knelt down the one whose name he recognized. For a short time, he talked to the site but talking to something that was willing to listen did more than Chanyeol bargained for.

"Hey, buddy," Chanyeol said in a ghost-like whisper. "I haven't been around here much," He paused. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you died, ole boy. Did you wait for me to come back?"

The silence answered him.

"Were you waiting with Baek? I didn't mean to forget about you... You didn't do anything wrong." Chanyeol pursed his lips. "We messed up... I wasn't there when you died. I'm sorry..."

"They found a tumor in his lungs."

Jolting from the unexpected company, Chanyeol turned around. "Baek..." Wiping his face, Chanyeol made sure not to let a single tear fall.

"They said I could put him through chemo, but I didn't want him to go through that," Baekhyun mumbled. "The success rate was low, too."

Chanyeol kept quiet. "I'm sorry.... Why didn't you tell me?"

Baekhyun gently looked at him and shrugged, offering a small smile. "You were too busy. I didn't want to bother you."

Chanyeol gave him a hopeless look. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"It's already in the past," Baekhyun said. "Nothing's going to change."

"Where'd we go wrong?" Chanyeol whispered.

"I don't know."

"Was it my fault?"

Baekhyun blinked. "What?"

"My fault," Chanyeol said. "I was the one who left. I was the one who never looked back."

"But I'm the reason why you left," Baekhyun said softly. "I'm the reason why you never looked back. Isn't it my fault, too?"

Chanyeol stepped forward, remembering Luhan's words. "No. It's not," He paused. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Stop looking at you like what?"

"Like there's still a part of you that loves me," Chanyeol said. "It'd be easier if you hated me."

Baekhyun pursed his lips. "You're seeing things," he mumbled. "And even if I was, what's so wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with what?"

"Being in love with you still."

Chanyeol stopped. "I--"

Baekhyun cut him off, his voice rising. "What's wrong with still loving the idiot I married eight years ago?"

Chanyeol's breath was caught in his throat. "Baek--"

"What's wrong with wanting him back? What's wrong with that?" Baek asked in a shaky voice.

"Is it bad that I feel fucking sorry for myself? Because I beat myself up for being the reason why he left?" Baekhyun asked, fists closed. Chanyeol took a step forward at the same time Baekhyun took a step back "Is it wrong to feel a little sad that after seven years of being gone, he came back only to ask me to sign a bunch of papers?"

Chanyeol tried to reach out for him. "Baekhyun--"

"I tried to keep up with the idiot I married, Yeol," Baek confessed. "I tried..." Laughing bitterly and beginning to feel his eyes to sting, Baekhyun shook his head. "But I wasn't enough... I ran out of time."

"Damn it, Baekhyun, shut up," Chanyeol spat. Stepping forward, he caught Baekhyun by the shoulders.

"No, it's my fault you—"

Unable to bear any more words of guilt, Chanyeol leaned in and slanted his lips over Baekhyun's. Though initially shocked, Baekhyun's desire came over him. Standing in his toes, he kissed back, cocking his head slightly at an angle. For once it actually felt right for the both of them--not a piece missing in the puzzle.

But when Baekhyun came to his senses, he pulled back. Cover his mouth with the back of his hand, Baekhyun wretched himself away from Chanyeol, shaking his head "I'm sorry... I'm sorry, I'm--" His voice hitched. "That was wrong. We shouldn't have done that—"

Chanyeol frowned. "Why not--"

"Because--because you're engaged,"

"I'm married to you, Baekhyun," Chanyeol said with his voice rising, forgetting that the ring on his finger wasn't his wedding ring, but another foreign object promising him to another person.

With a shaking voice and quivering lips, Baekhyun slowly shook his head. "But I already signed you away..."

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Chanyeol woke up feeling odd. For several minutes he did nothing but stare at the ceiling of his old bedroom. Sleeping in the room last night did nothing in suppressing the feelings inside of him left hanging by his husband.

His old bedroom was the room where they did all their firsts. It was where he asked Baekhyun out. It was where they first kissed and touched. Knowing that staying in that room would do him no good, he forced himself to get up and walk to his parents' kitchen.

He hugged his mother and greeted his father, sitting down at the table. His mother tried to initiate talk and Chanyeol tried to keep it going. Eventually once he was finished, he offered to wash the dishes which seemed to make his mother happy.

When he was done, he cleaned up and changed, leaving the house for a few errands before coming back to pack and leave once more.

In town, he visited the post office where he mailed the divorce papers to his attorney. Then he went to the bank where he put all of Baekhyun's money back. He didn't question how or why Baekhyun had such as amount save up. Chanyeol figured it wasn't his place to have a say anymore. They were getting a divorce because of him and he had lost all rights to know...

He visited a few old friends for a few hours. By the time he was finished, he looked rowdy with his ruffled hair and crinkled shirt. Oddly enough, his appearance didn't bother him too much anymore. As if having a mental list, Chanyeol visited everyone he ever knew, but put Baekhyun, the one he fell in love with years ago, at the bottom.

When he pulled up to the house they shared for a while in time, Chanyeol stayed in the car for a minute to recollect himself. As the feeling of nervousness subsided, Chanyeol stepped out of the car and began to walk on the bare earth toward the house.

He looked through the windows and saw that Baekhyun wasn't inside. The door was open but when Chanyeol stuck his head in, there was no one inside. For a moment, he was confused, but when he turned his body, his eyes caught the lake a few minutes down a path near the house.

Trying his luck, Chanyeol took the path, walking with his hands solemnly in his pockets. At the end, he saw Baekhyun sitting on the edge of a dock--the same dock he once yelled at Baekhyun to fix because it was so broken. Now, looking at it, Chanyeol could see that the dock looked completely new. He tried to ignore the guilt inside, but the feeling washed over him with every step he took on that dock.

When his ears perked at the sound of footsteps, Baekhyun turned his head and stopped kicking the water with his feet. "Yeol..."

Taking note of the dog beside Baekhyun, Chanyeol smiled, waving a hand slightly. "Hey.." Crawling to his knees, Baekhyun got up.

"What're you doing here?" Baekhyun asked. "Did you need something?"

Chanyeol rubbed his fingers together. "No, I just--" He stopped when he saw the slight flash of disappointment in Baekhyun's eyes. "I just...I wanted to say good-bye..."

"Oh..."

Forcing a smile on his face, Baekhyun nodded. "I see... Well good-bye, Yeol. I hope that things work out for you."

Chanyeol could feel his mouth dry up. "Yeah.."

"And I'm sorry--For...for being an ass to you.." Baekhyun mumbled.

Chanyeol's eyes widened. "What?"

"Sorry for bullying you into staying," Baekhyun said with a forced chuckle. "That was mean of me."

"Baek--"

"I just wanted you to take the time to look around and talk to everyone. They've missed you, you know..."

Chanyeol tried to keep his lips from shaking. "Have they really?"

"Yeah.." With his smile faltering, Baekhyun nodded slowly. "They miss you a lot... You should visit--I mean, not for me. Of course, not for me..." He trailed off. "Just...For everyone else, okay? Like your parents."

"I can visit you too if--" 

Baekhyun shook his head. "It's okay. Don't bother. I'll be fine...I won't be here when you come back, anyways..."

Chanyeol's heart stopped. "What? You won't be here?"

Baekhyun shrugged. "I'm leaving, too..." He sighed. "I'm selling the house...."

"The house?" Chanyeol incredulously. "Why?"

"I'm...I'm gonna travel the world," Baekhyun said with a small smile."I just want to get away... I don't feel like staying in that house anymore," he said more quietly. "There's nothing left there..."

Chanyeol took a step forward. "Baekhyun, can I say something--"

"No.." Baekhyun pursed his lips. "You can't.."

"Baek--"

"Don't," Baekhyun said, holding up a hand. "Just...Let it go." He sighed. "I have things to do. We should go back."

Baekhyun caught his dog's attention and together, they walked back to the house in silence. Their hands were one move from intertwining, but both were too scared and too set on what they thought the other wanted to do anything about closing the unbearable space.

Once they were back on the grounds of the simple house, Baekhyun grinned up at Chanyeol. "Thanks for making the effort in visiting everyone."

Chanyeol looked down at him. "It's nothing at all.." He said. The two stood quietly for a while.

Then Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun smiled and nodded. He took another step before finally turning his back. With every step he took, he had a wish in his heart that something would compel him to stop and turn around.

Suddenly, he heard Baekhyun's voice. "Yeol."

Immediately he stopped and faced his body in Baekhyun's direction. "Yeah?"

Baekhyun took a moment, taking seconds in a silence. "I want to show you something," he said.

Chanyeol raised a brow. "Okay--"

He stopped in the middle of responding and before he could start walking back to where Baekhyun was, his phone was ringing. And when he checked the ID, it was Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol looked at his phone and immediately shot his eyes back up at Baekhyun who was staring at him with a certain look in his eyes. He froze and it seemed as if time did as well. But the moment his finger twitched over the answer button, Baekhyun pursed his lips.

"I'm guessing not today," he said with a small smile. Before he could argue, Baekhyun called his dog over. "I'll see you around, Chanyeol."

Before Chanyeol could even speak, Baekhyun began to walk up the porch and inside the house. Every inch of Chanyeol's being told him to go after the brunet and his dog, but he stopped himself when he felt the phone continue to vibrate.

Knowing he lost all of his right to barge inside the house, Chanyeol cursed, moving away from the property and back to his car. The call had already passed but Chanyeol forced himself to take in a deep breath and call Kyungsoo back.

After a brief greeting, Chanyeol's thoughts were ripped off Baekhyun and suddenly slapped onto Kyungsoo.

"You're _what?!_ "

"I'm in town! Your town," Kyungsoo chuckled. "Are you happy? I wanted to surprise you!"

Chanyeol felt his palm begin to sweat. "Kyungsoo, what're you doing here?"

"Nothing. I just thought that I should introduce myself..."

"To  _who_?" 

"Your parents--oh no I'm full, thank you," Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo say.

"Soo, who're you talking to?"

"Your mom," Kyungsoo replied. "She made me this soup thing... I don't know what it is, but it's okay."

Chanyeol frowned. "So you're at my parents right now?" he asked.

"Yeah. Your mom wants to show me photo albums," Kyungsoo said. "Hurry home! I wanna see you, alright?"

A second after Chanyeol found something else to say, he heard the other line go dead and suddenly he was alone by himself again. He glanced up, took a look at the house, and contemplated. He wanted to stay. Lord only knew how much Baekhyun's expression wilted him on the inside.

However much Chanyeol felt rooted in the place, he felt an obligation to leave. It felt wrong. Leaving his past and going back to Kyungsoo wasn't supposed to feel as if it was an obligation, but it did.

Shifting the car in reverse, Chanyeol glanced at the modest house one last time before slowly backing away, leaving a trail in the soft mud that would soon be washed away with the upcoming rain that season.

 

* * *

 

Seeing Kyungsoo at his parents' house was an odd feeling simply because it didn't feel right. When he walked in, he thought he'd walk straight into Kyungsoo's excited and welcoming arms, but instead, Kyungsoo was calm as he sat in the living room with the photo book on his lap.

Chanyeol slowly smiled at him as he closed the door. "Hey."

"Hi."

He sensed something was wrong, but couldn't find enough time to bring it up before his mother, who was sitting right next to Kyungsoo, called him over.

"Chanyeol, come here," his mother called.

When he tried to take a seat, his mother stopped him as she rose up, pulling Kyungsoo gently up with her. "Take Kyungsoo into your room and talk it out in private."

"Talk about what in private?"

There was a silence before, "It's about Baekhyun."

Immediately, Chanyeol's eyes darted towards Kyungsoo, realizing why the male was so quiet. Understanding, he nodded and mumbled "Come on" as he quietly led the way to his room. Once inside, he turned around and attempted to speak, but Kyungsoo beat him to it.

"You're _married_?"

The question came out hard and straight forward.

"Yes, but--"

 _"You're married?!"_  Kyungsoo repeated louder. "I've been messing around with a married man all this time?! I've been the mistress?! What the hell, Park Chanyeol!"

"Soo, listen to me--"

"We've been dating for almost a year and I find out just a few months before we're supposed to get married that you're  _already_ married?!"

"No, Soo, listen! I'm not!" Chanyeol defended. "I'm not--Not anymore"

"What the hell do you mean not anymore!" Kyungsoo snapped. "Your mother showed me your wedding photos, Chanyeol. Then she talked about him like you two were still married! Do you understand how awkward it was for me to sit there and ask her what the hell she meant by 'Chanyeol's husband'?!"

"I understand, but--"

"No, you don't, you liar!" Kyungsoo cried. "You don't understand."

"Will you just listen to me?!" Chanyeol snapped. "We're getting divorced. It's already official. He signed the papers and I sent them to my attorney. That's why I came here."

"When did he sign them?"

"Just a few days ago."

"Then why didn't you come home then?" Kyungsoo asked. "Why'd you have to stay?"

Chanyeol stopped at the question. Even he didn't understand the logic to staying despite getting what he wanted.

"I don't know..."

Kyungsoo's lips pursed inwards. "Are you attached to this place?"

Blinking, Chanyeol creased his brows. "What do you mean?"

"This place," Kyungsoo repeated. "You grew up here. I asked if you were attached to this house, this town--everything."

Chanyeol paused. "I guess..."

"Do you want to come back home?" Kyungsoo asked with uncertain eyes. "With me?"

"Of course."

"Then why do you sound like you're hesitating?"

"I'm not!" Chanyeol argued.

"Yes, you are!" Kyungsoo groaned, getting angry once more. "We have a wedding in a few months, Chanyeol! You have a husband you never told me about! You stayed longer than you needed to! And now you sound like you're unsure about everything."

"I told you, we're divorced!" Chanyeol snapped. "It's going to be official already. By the time the wedding comes around, I'll be a free man."

Huffing, Kyungsoo Looked at him. "I didn't take you from him, did I? I wasn't a mistress?"

Taking a step forward, Chanyeol shook his head. "No, of course not," he said gently, pulling Kyungsoo into an embrace. "We were already fading by the time I met you..."

When he said the words, Chanyeol felt something in himself hurt by the truth.

Slowly, Kyungsoo nodded, holding onto Chanyeol's chest. "I was just making sure..." he said. "I didn't want to be a home wrecker."

"You're not."

"So you're getting divorced?" Kyungsoo asked once again.

"Yes..." Chanyeol replied sadly.

"Okay," Kyungsoo said quietly. "Hopefully it will be a quick divorce."

Chanyeol froze. "Yeah..."

"I mean, I hope this, um, Baekhyun guy will be okay," Kyungsoo went on, "but I think a quick divorce would be best. I hope settlements won't be a hassle."

"It won't."

"How do you know?" Kyungsoo asked as he looked up at Chanyeol.

"Because I already know he wants nothing to do with me anymore..."

 

* * *

 

Three months went by, but not a second passed that Chanyeol never thought about Baekhyun. It felt wrong. Everything felt wrong ever since he left his parents' home with Kyungsoo. The city didn't look the same way, nor did he feel at ease with Kyungsoo anymore.

The wedding plans went forth. Kyungsoo took care of the invites and all the minor details, but he never told Chanyeol where the actual wedding would take place. In between his days off, Chanyeol would go shopping for pieces that they'd need at the wedding such as fine plates and silverware.

All the while he did so, he found himself thinking about the husband he married years ago and how they--poor and simple--never experienced lavishing themselves with any of the fancy items he was buying for his wedding with Kyungsoo.

He didn't deny it when he realized how heavy it made him feel to think about the true wedding experience that Baekhyun and he never got.

But the more he thought about it, he realized that it didn't matter. Back then, when they got married at the small church in town, they weren't bothered by expensive materials. Instead, Chanyeol remembered the flowers both of them picked from a local town garden and how it made the simple white chapel the most beautiful little building in the world.

When Chanyeol pulled away from his thoughts, he stared at the shiny reflecting plates and other wares in front of him on display. As pretty as they were, and as nice as they'd all look at his wedding, it didn't seem to faze him much. In fact, it almost made him feel empty inside.

 

* * *

 

Word came around of an up and coming artist that had been garnering much attention in just a short amount of time. Chanyeol would see glimpses of the other editor looking at the artist's paintings in dull photographed photos. There was a slight interest in Chanyeol for the artist's work so he didn't hesitate to take up a co-workers' offer to join them for a visit to another opening at an art galleria.

Chanyeol didn't know much about the artist except for his reputation, but when he stepped onto the crowded and exclusive venue, he immediately recognized the art style. It was simple, somber, and humble. Chanyeol couldn't shake the feeling that the art belonged to the same artist who painted the drawings he saw back home.

Straying and abandoning his co-workers, Chanyeol walked around the gallery by himself. It was as he was staring in completely awe over a painting of a lake that seemed familiar to him that he heard the voice of the very man that he hadn't been able to get out of his mind for months.

Turning around, Chanyeol was shocked at the proximity between him and Baekhyun. When he jolted, Baekhyun looked up at him and smiled.

It was odd seeing the smaller male at first. Baekhyun's hair was styled and his clothes didn't look so simple. He had a modern look to him, but the more Chanyeol studied him, the more he came to the conclusion that Baekhyun looked better the way he usually looked.

"Hey," Chanyeol managed to say.

"Hi."

A silence passed as the two of them continued to watch each other until Baekhyun broke eye contact and looked up at the painting. "So, do you like the material?"

Nodding, but never taking his eyes away from the creature beside him, Chanyeol said, "Yeah. I like it all."

"That's good to hear."

Chanyeol paused. A question itched at the back of his throat and he tried to hold it back, not wanting to pry, but it got to a point where he couldn't keep it back any longer. "Baek, what're you doing here?"

There was more than one meaning to the question. He wanted to know why Baekhyun was in the city, and why Baekhyun was in that art gallery. More importantly, he wanted to know why Baekhyun was in his head all the time to a point where Chanyeol had to force himself back out to reality.

Giving the giant a smile, Baekhyun nonchalantly shrugged. "I made these," he confessed. "Every single one of them..."

Chanyeol froze. "What?"

Nodding, confirming that Chanyeol had heard right, Baekhyun let out a soft laugh. "I painted that one a million times, but it never felt right. It still doesn't, but it's the best one I made. If it feels familiar to you, that's because it's the lake near the house."

Looking back at the painting, Chanyeol began to see it clearly. "I see it..."

"Everything here is from the town," Baekhyun said. "I wanted to capture everything in picture..."

For a moment Chanyeol didn't speak. "I didn't know you could paint..."

Baekhyun shrugged again. "I didn't paint much when we were together. I never had the time when all we did was argue." Before the situation got awkward, Baekhyun gently touched Chanyeol's arm momentarily before letting go. "Enjoy the showing, alright? It's my last night here, anyways. Make sure you try the food. It's really good."

Chanyeol reached out as Baekhyun turned on his heels and left, but he wasn't able to grasp onto the male. He followed him deeper into the gallery, and just like the showing months before, the paintings gradually changed the mood around him. And like the showing at the fair, a blanketed masterpiece was the focal point of the entire change.

Coming up from behind Baekhyun, Chanyeol stood by him once more. This time, he asked, "What's behind that?"

Baekhyun was inwardly surprised that Chanyeol had followed him, but nonetheless, he answered. "It's nothing."

"What do you mean it's nothing?"

"I mean, it's not important anymore..." Baekhyun replied.

Chanyeol pursed his lips. "Luhan told me that it was something you loved. It's titled 'Lost' and it sounded like you wanted whatever's behind that cloak back."

Baekhyun was silent for a second. "I painted it a few years back. I thought I'd be able to show it, but it's too late now. I'm never revealing it."

"Then can you tell me what's behind it?" Chanyeol asked. "Since you're not showing it, I'm kind of curious as to what it'd be--"

"No," Baekhyun said, shaking his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because of my pride, Chanyeol..." Drawing his eyes down, Baekhyun shrugged. "I failed, so it's no longer worth showing... I'm sorry."

 

* * *

 

He didn't have to, but Chanyeol did so anyways.

For hours, he stayed at the gallery and watched as the number of people depleted. Baekhyun, who had gone around to socialize with different people, hadn't paid much attention to him until it became impossible to ignore the fact that Chanyeol's face was the only constant in the ever-changing environment.

After everyone had gone and the gallery had closed, Chanyeol followed Baekhyun around as the smaller male went about and gave orders to the movers who came to take the art down according to who bought them. He didn't mind the fact that Chanyeol was trailing him silently. Although he felt nervous, he liked having the presence of the giant near him.

Once almost everything was cleared, Baekhyun decided to finally face his shadow and turn around. "Why haven't you gone home yet?"

"I didn't feel like it."

Shaking his head, Baekhyun sighed. "Honestly, Chanyeol. You're an idiot."

Walking about, Baekhyun went to the one corner where only one exhibit was left and stood in front of it. Chanyeol did the same, and soon, both of them were gazing up at the same thing.

"Why can't you tell me what's behind that thing?"

"Because I don't want to..."

"Why not?"

"Chanyeol--"

"Are you worried that it's bad?"

Baekhyun snorted. "It's not bad. It's just personal."

"I want to see it--"

"Well, I don't want you to see it."

Chanyeol glanced down at him before taking the chance. Leaving Baekhyun's side, he quickly ran forward and grabbed onto the black cloak. Baekhyun reacted as quickly as he could to try and stop him, but he was a fraction of a second too late.

With one pull, the material that hid the painting fell to the ground as well as Baekhyun's heart.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun said in a shaky voice. "It's--"

Without hesitation, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the face and slanted his lips over his. Baekhyun let out a small cry as he weakly tried to break apart, but soon gave into the kiss, kissing back and holding onto the front of Chanyeol's shirt.

Maneuvering them, Chanyeol pressed Baekhyun up against the wall, nipping and licking at his lips before delving back. In their short breaks apart, they panted heavily before attacking each other's lips violently with need once again.

Baekhyun felt his eyes begin to burn. He whimpered into the kiss and tugged at Chanyeol harshly as if he was afraid to let go. But with the heaviest feeling inside, he tore his lips away as he did months ago and shook his head.

When Chanyeol tried to take him again, Baekhyun moved his head to the side and pushed Chanyeol off.

 _"Enough..."_  he rasped, breathing heavily, furiously wiping his eyes.

"Baek--"

"I said enough, Chanyeol." Taking in deep breaths, Baekhyun shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that, idiot..."

"Then you shouldn't have kissed back."

Baekhyun looked away. "I don't need any pity affection from you."

"I'm not--"

"Yes, I painted you," Baekhyun confessed, "and yes, you're the one I've been wanting back all this time, but Chanyeol, it's over, okay? I couldn't do it. I thought...I thought that if I made something of myself like you always wanted, I could convince you to come back. But I was too slow, and you met your new fiancé before I could get to you."

"I would've wanted you back whether or not you actually made something of yourself, Baekhyun!" Chanyeol angrily said. "I just wanted you to try! To put effort in us! And when I saw that you just couldn't, that's why I left... If you had just come after me and tried a little harder, I would've been fine with that. You didn't need to do all of this."

"I had to, Yeol!" Baekhyun said, near the brink of tears. "I felt useless. That's why I took up painting. That's why I fixed everything in the house. And that's why I fixed the dock. I knew fixing the house wasn't going to be enough. Not after I went to the city and saw how successful everyone else was..."

"Baek, you should've come to me that day."

"I couldn't."

"I would've listened to you."

"And I still would've felt unworthy," Baekhyun finished. He grew silent before he quietly said, "I still love you, but we're done...You should leave."

"Baekhyun."

"Your wedding's coming up soon and our divorce is nearing finalization," Baekhyun said, attempting to smile. "After tonight, I'm storing the painting in a warehouse where it'll be auctioned out for bidding. It's my way of letting you go. I can't keep it with me. It's just a reminder of you."

Stepping forward, Baekhyun gulped as he fixed Chanyeol's hair and clothing. "I can't have your fiancé knowing you've been kissing your ex-husband," he lightly joked, attempting to mend the mood. "Still as handsome as the day you dressed up for our first day--if not more handsome."

When Baekhyun began to retract his hands away, Chanyeol stepped forward and held on to them. "Park Baekhyun," he said unsteadily, "I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since I went back months ago. You're still in love with me and you have no fucking idea how knowing that makes me feel."

"Chanyeol--"

"Nothing has felt the same fucking way ever since that time, Baek!" Chanyeol cried, towering over the smaller. "Nothing! Not even when I kiss Kyungsoo or when I hold him! You don't know how it makes me feel knowing that whenever I'm with him now, I think of being with you!"

"Stop talking like that!"

"Baek, would it be crazy?" Chanyeol began, "would it be crazy if I said I still loved you, too?"

Pulling his hand away, Baekhyun shook his head and covered his ears. "Stop it--"

"Because nobody in this damn fucking world makes me feel the way you do!" Chanyeol said adamantly. "Kyungsoo...He's wonderful. He's smart. He's handsome. He's successful...But damn it, you're the only one who has ever driven me bat shit crazy! You made me crazy when we were young. You made me crazy when we started dating. Hell, even when we're arguing or angrily making out, you're still driving me crazy!"

"Chanyeol, you're engaged!" Baekhyun yelled. "Stop talking this way. It's too late!"

"No, it's not--"

"Yes, it is...Stop playing with me," Baekhyun pleaded, softly crying. "You're making this harder than it needs to be. You came back asking for my permission to divorce and I gave it to you! You should've left it at that..."

"But what if I just realized I never stopped loving you--"

Gritting his teeth, Baekhyun violently shook his head. "No. Chanyeol, please stop," he said quietly. "Let me move on... I want you to stop thinking about me. Stop confusing yourself. You moved on a long time ago, Chanyeol. Now, let me have my turn, okay?"

The argument ended despite the fact that Chanyeol wanted to object to everything. They looked at each other knowing what was just said was a lie, but Chanyeol didn't know what else to do. Taking he step away, he turned around and did as he did years before.

He walked out.

 

* * *

 

The next few weeks passed by in a blur for Chanyeol. His suit was fitted, his shoes were measured, and his clothes were picked according to what Kyungsoo had in mind. It wasn't until a week before the wedding that Chanyeol found out where he was to be married.

It was supposed to make him happy because of the way that Kyungsoo thought long and hard on it, but he couldn't help, but want to cry.

They were to be married in his hometown in the very chapel that Baekhyun and he had gotten married in.

Nothing hurt more than that fact, but Chanyeol was sure Kyungsoo knew nothing of the church's history with him. Accepting Kyungsoo gesture, Chanyeol thanked him.

Their relationship had gotten quiet as the wedding neared. Kyungsoo seemed nervous, often asking Chanyeol if he was sure he wanted to get married. Chanyeol didn't know what brought the male's new sense of insecurity on, but he assured--despite knowing how he felt--that he wanted to proceed with the wedding.

 

* * *

 

As Chanyeol stood in the aisle waiting for Kyungsoo to come out, he felt sick to his stomach, absolutely sure that what he was doing would render him miserable for the rest of his life as well as Kyungsoo's. The music began to play and all their guests stood up as Kyungsoo slowly walked past them with his father. Slowly taking Kyungsoo's hand, Chanyeol smiled at him as Kyungsoo joined him at the altar.

Quietly, beyond the audience's ears, Kyungsoo looked up into Chanyeol's eyes desperately and asked, "Are you sure?"

Chanyeol, for once, hesitated. The look on his face gave Kyungsoo his real answer despite saying, "Yes.."

Kyungsoo, though reluctant, nodded, accepting his response. "Alright..."

Holding each other's hand, Kyungsoo nodded at the priest and the wedding began to proceed.

 

 

"We gather here today to witness the marriage between Kyungsoo and Chanyeol..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Today, we come together to bear witness to the holy matrimony of Baekhyun and Chanyeol..."_

 

 

 

* * *

 

"Do you, Do Kyungsoo, pledge to take Park Chanyeol as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through joys and sorrows, and through hardships and triumph for all the days of your lives?"

"I do."

 

 

* * *

_"Do you, Byun Baekhyun, take Park Chanyeol as your husband? To love and to hold through sickness and in health? To share your joys and your sorrows with and all of your obstacles and triumphs for as long as you live?"_

_"Yes! Yes, I do!"_

_"And do you, Park Chanyeol, take Byun Baekhyun as your husband? To love and to hold through sickness and in health? To share your joys and your sorrows with and all of your obstacles and triumphs for as long as you two shall live?"_

_"Yeah, why not?"_

 

* * *

 

"And do you, Park Chanyeol, pledge to take Do Kyungsoo as your lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, through joys and sorrows, and through hardships and triumph for all the days of your lives?"

Chanyeol opened his mouth to respond, but he found that no words came out. He froze, catching the look on Kyungsoo's face before pursing his lips. He quickly gave himself a small push, but just as the words began to fall from his lips, the chapel door slammed open with a voice yelling at them to "Stop!"

Snapping his head towards the entrance, Chanyeol frowned. "Luhan?"

"You can't get married yet!" Luhan cried as he ran breathlessly to the altar. When he got there, he was breathing heavily, but he still managed to talk. "Not yet, you can't..."

Kyungsoo looked back and forth between Chanyeol and Luhan before asking, "What's going on?"

Glancing down at the papers in Luhan's hand, Chanyeol creased his brows. "Why're you here? What's that?"

"Your...Ah, crap," Luhan groaned as he heaved. "Your attorney sent it to the post office on express."

"Well, what is it?" Chanyeol asked, side glancing the crowd.

"You're not divorced," Luhan said, trying to keep his voice down. "You're still married to Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo's eyes darted to Chanyeol, who didn't look too devastated by the news.

"What?"

"It needs the final signatures," Luhan explain. "He said that there were signatures missing."

"But Baekhyun signed it already. I checked."

"Yes, he did," Luhan nodded before pursing his lips. "It's your signature that I need. Your signatures are the ones that are missing..."

Life could not have given Chanyeol one last obvious opportunity to pull out. As Luhan reached for a pen in his back pocket, Chanyeol eyes on him knowing that Kyungsoo was watching his every move.

Handing the pen over to Chanyeol, Luhan flipped through the papers and held it out to Chanyeol with his clipboard, pointing at where he needed to sign.

With his hands shaking, Chanyeol fought with himself for every inch that his hand neared the legal papers. But as the tip of the pen made contact with the paper, Kyungsoo snatched the pen and threw it on the ground.

"You're not signing that."

Caught off guard, Chanyeol looked at him, bewildered.  _"What?"_

"You're not going to sign that," Kyungsoo repeated. "You don't want to and I don't want to force you to do anything that you don't want to." Looking at the ring on Chanyeol's finger, Kyungsoo shook his head and forcibly took it off. "You don't want to marry me. I can see it in your eyes, Chanyeol."

"Kyungsoo, I--"

"Save it," Kyungsoo gently said. "I already know you're still in love with him. Hell, I saw you two attack each other's lips at that art gallery."

Chanyeol blinked. "Soo-"

"I went looking for you when you didn't come home. Someone said you were at the art gallery so I went. Imagine the shock I got when I walked in on you making out with your ex-husband--Well,  _husband_."

With nothing else to say, Chanyeol thinned his lips. "I'm so sorry, Soo..."

Shrugging, Kyungsoo gave him a lopsided grin. "Why should you apologize for how you feel? I kept asking you whether or not you wanted to go through with all of this, but you kept insisting that you did. If you had said 'I do', I would have objected to our own wedding anyways."

"Why didn't you call the wedding off, then?" Chanyeol asked, not caring about the fact that their wedding had turned into a soap opera in front of a live audience.

"I already sent out the invites and hired the caterers. It was a waste so I thought we'd just get together and eat," Kyungsoo said. "Don't get me wrong. I'm slightly mad at you. I was really mad, but the more time passed, I guess I started to forgive you."

Chanyeol looked down and glanced at Luhan who was looking at them like he didn't know what to do. Then, he turned his eyes at Kyungsoo. "So what now?"

"Well, I can take everybody else to the reception hall," Kyungsoo started, "while you play the runaway bride who goes searching for his love out in the rain."

"But it's not raining."

"Oh, it will!" Luhan piped. "It's in today's forecast. The cows at the farm even started to huddle together to get ready for it."

Hitting Chanyeol on the arm, Kyungsoo cocked his head and pointed out the door. "Go, you asshole."

For the first time in weeks, Chanyeol genuinely felt something for Kyungsoo. Cracking a grin, he gave the smaller male one last peck on the cheeks before he started running down the aisle. "Thank you, Kyungsoo!"

"Whatever! You're paying half the wedding bills!"

Chanyeol took the deal as he ran out the chapel doors.

 

* * *

 

The rain has started to pour a lot sooner than Baekhyun had thought it would. In the middle of moving some of his furniture onto the moving trucks, the rain began to pelt him. The trees around his house gave him no protection from the water.

With his hair and clothes sticking onto him, he tried to finish the job quickly, but was thrown off guard by a visitor. After jumping off the loading truck to run back to the house to get more things, he froze in his place when he saw the figure standing between him and the house.

Underneath the pouring rain, Baekhyun bit his lips, confused as to what the person in front of him was doing. Before he start, he was cut off.

Drenched by the rain and breathless from running all the way from the chapel, Chanyeol looked absolutely crazy--and it scared Baekhyun through hell and back.

"I ran two miles for you!" Chanyeol shouted against the sound of the pounding weather. "I couldn't wait for a taxi because I had to see you!"

"What're you doing!?" Baekhyun screamed back. "Aren't you supposed to be married!?"

Ignoring him, Chanyeol continued. "I'm already married!"

"Then what're you doing here with me, you fucking idiot!" Baekhyun shouted in a hurt voice. "Where's your husband? Aren't you supposed to be with him right now!?"

"I am!" Chanyeol yelled, taking fast steps towards Baekhyun. "I am married, and I am with my husband right now."

"What're you--"

Taking hold of him, Chanyeol kissed his husband's lips feverishly. He didn't mind that they were outside or the fact that they were both soaking wet. Desperate and trembling hands held onto Baekhyun's face as Chanyeol asked for entrance.

Giving in, Baekhyun curled his fingers around Chanyeol's neck and pulled him down, deepening the kiss. Moving his hands behind the smaller male, Chanyeol took Baekhyun by the back of his thighs. With one decisive decision, Baekhyun jumped up and wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist as the taller male held his weight, pressing both of them against each other.

 

* * *

 

A few months later, they got remarried.

It was all Chanyeol's idea. They were already married, but Chanyeol wanted to redo the entire ceremony. Baekhyun didn't want to cause a commotion, but the entire town goaded him until he embarrassingly agreed.

After their wedding, they spent their wedding night at their house, which Baekhyun decided not to sell after all.

Chanyeol resigned from his job as an editor. Before he formally left, he checked up on Kyungsoo and was happy to know that he had hit it off with Kris in the midst of the wedding fiasco months prior.

Choosing not to become too worldly famous, Baekhyun never pursued an international career as an artist. He stayed at home and lived off the wealth he already accumulated over the years.

With everything reconciled and Baekhyun back at his side again, Chanyeol was content. As he sat behind his husband one afternoon, hugging him as he painted a portrait of their front yard, Chanyeol rested his head against Baekhyun's shoulders, closing his eyes and vowing to never let go again.

 

The End.

 

 


End file.
